When a well for the production of hydrocarbons is completed, it is often lined by a casing. The casing is often made of a conductive metal. It can be useful to perform logging activities in a well after it is completed. For example, it is often useful to evaluate properties of a formation or to map a reservoir. Performing such activities in a well with a conductive casing can be a challenge.